Hijacked
by Raend
Summary: I can't shut my eyes tight enough or press my hands to the side of my head hard enough to escape the center of capitol's hell. They have to stop. Make it stop. Mother always told me, men don't cry. Peeta after Capitol's capture, before rescue by 13.
1. Chapter 1

I shouldn't be able to hear them scream. Why is capitol torturing them? They can't give them any information. Stop. They have to stop. Make it stop. Capitol was the ones who cut out their tongues so that they could not speak. There is absolutely no reason why I can hear her scream as they pound questions and demands into her head which she can not comply to. This has to stop. The screams, whips, saws. I can't shut my eyes tight enough or press my hands to the side of my head hard enough to escape the center of capitol's hell.

"You dumb-shit bitch. You told her how to rebel in the forest, didn't you? People dont get ideas like that from no where. We know that Katniss once hunted in the forest we found you in. Talk! Or I'll take your eyes next." With her gurgling of juices and pleading grunts she tries to reply, to deny the fact that she ever knew Katniss. There is a quick slap followed by a few moments of silence as they let the avox rethink her message. I have to think of something quick to escape this hell for just one moment.

It's snowing. The day before our victory tour. Katniss and I. I remember her love is fake, but it still brings me joy. The smile on her face. Yes it is for the cameras, but it is directed at me. She breaks into a run, not out of fear, but excitement. As our bodies connect I can feel my leg give out as we tumble into the light fluffy snow. The coldness on my back is repelled by the heat of her body lightly giving me kisses. Oh, how I love this girl. How she gives me purpose.

Purpose to stay alive, to fight, to love.

I need her.

Now more than ever to free me from this-this. I can't even think straight as my dream leads me back to hell.

"Katniss, come back." I mummer to the memory, hoping it will comply. All thought focuses on the avox girl as a noise that could only be a knife slicing the jugular vein comes from where she is located.

There is an eerie peace that follows. She's home. She's free. Mother always told me, men don't cry.


	2. Chapter 2

_*Flashback*_

I see her strength as she pulls back her bow, the concentration on her face as she targets her pray, her lips as they curve into a smile as she nails her target in the eye, knowing that dinner will be served.

"Peeta," she turns and smiles at me taking pride in her catch.

I walk up to her grabbing her in a tight hug, kissing the top of her forehead. "You always get them sweetheart."

She pulls back and kisses me. "Next one is your shot," she says as she pulls away and disappears off into the trees.

There is a loud crash coming from the area where Katniss disappeared to. My heart drops as I run towards her "Peeta!" she screams in pain. "Peeta!"

"_Peeta. You damned boy. It's Sunday. You know you work front counter on Sundays, can't you ever wake up before your father and I so that we can have our day off? Ungrateful child." my mother sneers at me as I realize I was dreaming. _

_It's Sunday. I hate Sundays. Not because I'm stuck in the bakery with my family, not because there is nothing to do, and not because my mother screams incoherent phrases directed at me with venom, but because she is hunting. Hunting with Gale. I sigh as I realize I cast myself in the role of 'Gale' in my dreams. _

_Lucky boy – man, whatever. _

_She doesn't realize it, but she loves him. Not yet at least. I can still dream, hope, that I will be her lover. I'm disgusted with my naivety. Who knows what they do in the forest together? Holding hands. Cuddling. Kissing. Sex. _

_I flinch at the word. No, she wouldn't risk that. A child. But still, the thought still remains. Gale could provide for her. Me? I make bread, and I'm sure that wont last for too much longer. _

_She can never love me. If only I could show her my love, show her that she can also... _

_Silent tears fall, just like times before. It hurts to know my love loves another and I can't do anything about it. My dreams, why cant they be real? Why do I wake up? She loves me there. Saturday nights, I hunt with her. Perhaps, she loves me, only in my dreams._

"_Suck it up and be a damned man" my mother says with disgust in her voice, "Why cant you be like your brothers? Real men don't cry." She leaves as I am left with my own thoughts. _

"That's why I'll never be with Katniss."

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

><p>I'll still never be with Katniss. Silent tears fall as I remember the avox girl. She comforted me the first day I arrived in the cell with her as I was broken from being separated from Katniss, believing that she was dead. I now know that she is with the rebellion. Safe with Gale. At least she'll be able to truly be with him now. No strings attached. It was better this way. I have to keep telling myself this. It's better for all of us in our love triangle.<p>

Capitol is surly going to kill me soon. Say I lost my mind as Capitol told me her love was a false, that I just fell pray to her seduction game, _her plot. _And, while not being able to cope with reality, committed suicide at the loss of my love. I hope Katniss will see behind that lie. I wonder if she'll be able to forget all this, the never ending game.

I cant think that way. No what if questions. I don't want to know the answer. I close my eyes, grit my teeth together, place my hands on the side of my head again, urging the answer I already formed in my head to leave me before I can truly think upon it.

"Katniss," I murmur a broken cry. I'm her cure to forget, her sleeping pill, her safety net.

She needs me.

She needs Peeta Mellark, tribute from District 12. Gale can't understand no matter how hard he tries. And Haymitch? Yeah, he did go through his own games, with a bottle in both hands. Drunken walks and slurred speech, Katniss deserves more than that. My body shakes as I choke out a sob. I've failed her, my love. I was so close to saving her.

"Toughen up, lover boy," a guard that was torturing the avox girl says to me, while unlocking my cell. "Capitol has a new plan for you." He smiles as he waits for me to exit my holding cell. I can feel that my game is coming to an end. I'll be dead within the next few hours. I love you Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

><p>An: One Review. That's all I ask. Next chapter is already written even. Its is what you have been waiting for. :)


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: As promissed one review was recieved and thus, one chapter is given. Glad to do buisness with you. Thank you so much!_

* * *

><p>I am commanded to follow a pair of guards into a small room. The walls are painted white. It smells like fresh paint. In my hysteria, I laugh at the action. Why paint a room that is only going to get bloody again? In the room is a clear glass table, a rolling metal cart with medical supplies and in the center of the room is a single, lonesome chair. The chair I will die in. One of the guards gestures me to take a seat. I smile at him, "Why don't you sir? You work so hard here in Capitol. I've been sitting all day," I say trying to lace my voice with as much poisonous sarcasm as I can. The guard repeats his actions murmuring something about orders. Guess I cant pull off sarcasm.<p>

Three women dressed in lab coats walk into the room. The third looks like her, like Katniss. I quickly look away, knowing that she cannot be my love. She is too short, has glasses on, and holds herself in a weak stance. "Thank you, guards," says the tallest blond haired woman who walked in first on tall black heals, "You can leave now," but the guards still remain. She pulls some papers off her clipboard and sets them on the desk in the corner of the room.

"Martha, can you please prepare Peeta for the treatment?" The blond says in a monotone voice as she reviews her notes. The redhead, who I assume is Martha, nods her head and walks over to the metal cart. Treatment? I don't think I'm sick. Love sick – maybe. Sick enough to get a treatment? I don't think so. What do they have planned for me.

My attention quickly turns to the blond haired doctor as she loudly stomps her heal and turns around, facing the guards. "Did I not tell you two to leave already?" She yells with venom accenting each syllable with harsh tones. The two guards stand there shocked trying to mumble a reply of safety, however she interrupts their attempts. "And if I had, I would expect you to have the decency to respect my authority as a female doctor and leave this operation room. This is a difficult procedure and with one slip up we could having him despising the Capitol. You wouldn't want to be the cause of the destruction of Capitols plan for Peeta. Now leave my operation room."

As the guards leave the room, I am somewhat fearful for the blond doctors assertive position, yet I can't help to admire it. She isn't like all of the other citizens of Capitol, none of the doctors are. They look as if they could be from the districts.

And that's when I see it. The Katniss copy, who had earlier been standing in the corner, is right next to me rolling up my sleeves. We make eye contact. She is trying to tell me something without words. I want to scream at her, "I'm not telepathic!" but I know that my comment will get her killed in the process.

Then completely randomly, she sneezes in my face. Did that really just happen?

"Oh my gosh!" she cries as I begin to wipe the spit off my face. "I am so sorry. Here let me get that for you." She runs off to the metal cart to grab some paper-towels, upon her return placing one in my hand. She begins to mutter incoherent apologies, but there is one phrase she keeps repeating over and over with precise diction, "Of course, I would be the only one."

She begins to calm down. The other two doctors look at her with disgust. She grabs both of my hands with a pleading look in her eyes, "Please don't hate me?"

She has placed something in my hand. It is heavy as metal. I get a feeling like whatever she has placed in my hand is suppose to be a secrete. I wipe my hands off on the towel she had given me earlier, rolling the trinket around in my hands until I can get a good look at it.

It's a mockingjay.

What she has been telling me all this time, it's a puzzle for me to understand. _"Of course, I would be the only one." _The only rebel out of the doctors, that one is easy enough.

"_Please don't hate me."_ I have a feeling I am still missing some information. Me? Who is she talking about? The rebellion, Katniss, her actual self for sneezing on me or whatever other plans Capitol has for me? I need more information.

"Whats your name?" I ask almost silently, but add a touch of disgust in my voice. How else would a person react to someone who just sneezed in their face. I return the paper-towel and the trinket back to her. I know she heard me. She frantically shakes her head in denial squealing, "I'm so glad you forgive me. I wont sneeze in your face again I promise."

Okay, I don't get to know her name. Easy enough.

My thoughts on the puzzle are interrupted as the redheaded doctor, Martha, stabs an I.V. port into my arm without any warning. "Prep is complete. Waiting on your orders Dr. Reyna." The room is filled with silence. My arm is throbbing with the sudden attack upon it. The Katniss look-a-like is off in her corner again looking down at the floor. She is in high heals now. She would be about Katniss' height now, the glasses are the only thing that makes the look-a-like different from my Katniss.

"Alright," the blond doctor, Dr. Reyna, says as she re-attaches all the paperwork back to her clip board and hands it to Martha. In her other hand is a syringe of an amber colored liquid. My mind cant help but wonder what the liquid is as it is injected into my body.

"Whenever you are ready, Katniss." Dr. Reyna says walking out of my view. The look-a-like takes off her glasses as the medication is spread throughout my body. My body begins shaking as fear and hatred over whelm my senses. I understand now. _"Please, don't hate me."_

Don't hate the rebellion, don't hate me for what they are forcing me to do, and most importantly, don't hate Katniss Everdeen.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: So we are now in the part where Peeta is being Hijacked. I really don't know how to do this part from Peeta's point of view "Ah thats scary Katniss." "Ewww... I hate you Katniss" "Dont kill me Katniss." "I'm going to kill you Katniss". Yeah that's about it. I may do one or two of those just for the sake of the story, however I see lack of drama. So, despite my better judgment telling me to not switch points of view, _I'm going to switch to Katniss' clone's point of view._ Like always, one review equals one chapter.  
><em>

**Important note above.** I know I skip the author's notes_ :)_

* * *

><p>"Whenever you are ready, Katniss."<p>

My name isn't Katniss, obviously. Back in District Four, my family called me Athena. My father, who was keeper of Ancient History outside of Panem's history, said I got my name from the ancient greek culture for the Goddess of wisdom, warfare, battle strategy, and reason. He wanted me to be a warrior, bring pride to winning the games to district four once again. Whoever the Greeks were, whatever these "gods" and "goddesses" were, and whomever I was named for, it doesn't matter anymore. I have no home or a name.

I'm an Avox, given the special privilege to keep my tongue if, and only if, I did as I was told. Destroying Peeta Mellark while playing the role as his beloved Katniss Everdeen. This was my chance to play my part in the rebellion. In the end it would ensure my death, but Peeta needs Katniss' love to get through this war. Just as she needs his. I'm not given information on the process of his treatment. All I know is that Capitol wants to break their bond by my hand.

I cannot let that happen, but I also cannot die during the process of treatment. A difficult balancing act.

I remove my glasses and lab coat as instructed, knowing now that I look exactly like Katniss Everdeen. Capitol with all their medical appearance enhancements. I'm dressed like a girl from the seam; coal is spread everywhere on my body. They begin to play a tape of Katniss singing as I am directed to lip-sync the words.

Peeta's eyes are dilated. I stare into his blue eyes as his head rolls from side to side trying to focus on balance. I can see the fear building up as his hands turn into fists. "Stop this Katniss." he begs looking more innocent than a child. "Make it stop." His breathing is short shallow and quick, panicked. He lets out another scream as his hands press against his head. They didn't restrain him yet. That's part of my job. _"Can't have him getting mad at the Capitol." _I remember Dr. Reyna's comment as I was given my instructions.

"You told me not to hate you," he accuses me, still rolled into a ball clutching his head. "How can I not when you won't help me?" I stand there and continue to sing, acting as if everything is okay. I can only imagine what he sees in his drug induced reality. He begins to pull at his ears as if trying to rip them off. I look towards Dr. Reyna who is scribbling on her clipboard. She gives a nod and the music stops.

"Peeta" I yell harshly, demanding his attention. "Peeta, look at me." He doesn't comply, just continues to whimper while looking at the ground. I march up to him, grabbing his head and forcing him to look me in the eye. His eyes are tear streaked and dilated. "When I ask for your attention, you will comply." It pains me to see him this way. The strong protector from District 12 who loves the girl from the seam.

He doesn't respond. He ceases to breath as fear engulfs all comprehension. I have to act quick. His head begins to lull off to the side. In a desperate attempt I slap him. The surprise and shock reminds him to breath as he chokes out another sob. His blond hair is covering his face.

"Do I make myself clear?" I whisper, on the verge of breaking myself. After a few short moments he nods slowly. "I did not hear you." I say with more tension, "You will look at me when I am speaking to you." I say forcing him to look at me once again.

"Yes," he manages to reply through his blurry haze.

"Good." I say forcing his head downwards. And walking towards the back of the room. He's cracked, not broken. I have to be done for the day.

I stand next to Dr. Reyna awaiting my next orders. Martha has her eyes focused on Peeta's actions, a stun gun in hand in case his treatment goes south. Dr. Reyna is finishing her thought that she is writing down on the documents. Peeta is mumbling about Katniss. His breathing is still shallow but slower, a sign that the medication is wearing off.

"What did you give him?" I ask knowing that Dr. Reyna loves to divulge her knowledge to the inferior. Curiosity has gotten the better half of me.

"Tracker jacker vemon," she replies as if it is nothing unusual. My attention diverges to the boy sitting in the chair rocking back and forth whispering one word, "why?" His body is shaking slightly.

I'm naive. I can't fight against the power of tracker jacker venom. By agreeing to the Capitol's demands I have killed this boy, killed the movement and killed myself. I've failed. The only thing I can do now is hope that once Peeta is done with his treatment he wont remember that I am a part of the rebellion so that I can at least save myself.

"Why didn't you put the restraints on him?" Martha asks as we watch Peeta's attempt to remove the I.V. port. I shrug not able to come up with a reply fast enough.

"I suppose I should go do that then." I look towards Dr. Reyna for confirmation. She replies with nod as she compiles more notes and asks me to administer the next dose. I walk up towards Peeta and lightly pull his hand away from his port and strap it down to the chair. He looks at his arm with confusion and disbelief as if trying to figure out why he cant move it anymore. He lethargically struggles to pull his other arm away as I place it into its own restraint. He is still shaking, less than before thankfully. He hasn't seen me yet. His eyes are half closed trying to fight off the venom's effects. I'm glad. He doesn't need to see Katniss doing this to him.

"Katniss?" he asks. Just my luck. "Katniss." He says with a slight tint of happiness. "You wouldn't believe what happened. I'm so glad you are here to save me." I don't reply to his comment. Just look into his bright blue eyes. He's sweated out most of the venom. His eyes aren't dilated, he is just confused. "You're here – Here to," His mind is having a hard time focusing on speech, "save me?" it is a question. I have to answer it.

"No," I reply harshly and walk to the metal table with the next vial titled, "TjV+C" Tracker jacker venom plus caffeine, to _"ensure that the patient wont pass out during treatment." _Translating to 24 hour torture.

I can feel his eyes on me as I grab the port and get ready to inject the medication.

"Why not, don't you love me?" he asks pain evident in his voice. I press the plunger in.

"No Peeta," I let out a small laugh, "I never loved you. How can I love you?" I stand up and walk over to Dr. Reyna. She quickly dismisses my presence. I'm not quick enough to hear the screams of desertion he lets out as the poison takes over his body again. I'm so sorry, Peeta Mellark.


	5. Chapter 5

My body twitches with the beat of my heart. All my senses are increased, I know I shouldn't be able to feel each sweat pore dripping liquid all over my body. Katniss just knocked me out again, I know because of the way my body feels as I try to move. She causes me so much pain. Her voice, which I once loved, she uses as a tool against me. Hitting the right pitch to make my ears bleed. Why does she not want me to hear anything, feel anything?

She doesn't love me, that's why. She's never loved me. She told me so.

Fuck! I can't think like this. Katniss, I need her. I want her to lie to me. Please, I need her lies, they can't harm me as much as this does. I don't care if it is for the cameras, my sanity, or greed. I'm yours, Katniss. Make me what you want me to be. Just stop the pain, the hatred that grows inside of me.

This is wrong. I thought she loved me. She does loves me. I have to remember that this is Capitol's treatment. She told me not to hate her, but I cant stop this feeling that she hates me, that she wants me dead. This one sided love can't be good for a person. It is starting to get to my core, tearing my heart each time I think of her. She told me not to hate her. She is with the rebellion right? Maybe I should ask her. Yeah, if I ask her she has to tell me the truth.

No, we are in Capitol. They will only kill her if I asked. I don't want her dead, do I?

_My name is Peeta Mellark. I am in love with Katniss Everdeen. She is trying to kill me. _

No, no she isn't trying to kill me.

_My name is Peeta Mellark. I am in love with Katniss Everdeen. She is not trying to kill me. She left me. Here in the Capitol and it is Capitol who is trying to break me. _

Katniss left me. Alone.

It's starting again. I'm hyperventilating, trying to escape my thoughts, my fears, and mostly Katniss. Her bow is pointed directly at me. We are back in the first games. Capitol is screaming at her to stop. Two tributes can be victors this year, they try to remind her. She smiles. Why is she smiling, does she not care that we both can live? I have to stop her. She has gone insane. That's the only logical answer.

"Katniss. We both can live. Can't you hear them? You can stop. It's okay." I hold up my hands trying to reason with her. She is scared. I need to be there for her, tell her that it is all okay. I take a hesitant step towards her. She puts down her bow and covers her head with her hands. "Katniss are you okay?" I ask her getting ready to catch her in case she faints.

"You think that is what this is about," she laughs, "the both of being able to live?" She looks to the sky and sighs. "You really don't understand, do you?" She looks me in the eye and I can see into her. She is different from the girl I came to Games with. "I – " she pauses, as if trying to find the right words, "I cannot stand to be in the same room as you. Honestly, you frighten me."

I'm taken back by her words. _I frighten her?_ I guess I can understand that statement. Still doesn't give her the right to kill me. "That's okay then," I whisper to her, defeated. I know I can't live without her, but I don't want her to have to kill me. "We'll get out of the games and you'll never have to see me again. I'll keep my house outside Victor's Village and I promise I'll – "

"Oh, shut up," she interrupts, "I don't fucking care Peeta Mellark. You are a stalker, a freak. I can't trust anything you say, cause you lie. We were never star-crossed lovers, you lied to the careers, and you lied to Capitol. All you do is lie. I can't have you in my life Peeta. You'll harm Gale and Prim with your twisted mind. You think you do good, but all you cause is harm. I love Gale, and you ruined that. I can never be happy."

"Katniss, I'm sorry." I beg for her forgiveness. I didn't know I caused her so much trouble, but she is right. Who knows what I did to her and Gale's relationship by making, forcing, her into a relationship. She had to kiss me for the cameras, for the audience, because of my decision to make us star-crossed lovers. Because I had wished I could show her my love before I died for her in this arena. What did I do? "I'm so – I understand."

Tears start to fall from her eyes, "No Peeta, you don't." She lets out a sob, letting her bow drop to the ground to cover her face in her hands. "In the cave," she manages to mumble out through her crying. I want to hold her, tell her that she is okay. Something isn't right with her. Her sobbing dies down. "In the cave, you raped me," she whispers.

At first I don't understand her words, but as I realize what she means I can feel my face fall as my world comes crashing around me. There were times in the cave where I know I wasn't all together, my fever driving me towards insanity. I remember a few times begging for her attention and her love, but I don't remember anything else. For all I know I could have raped her. And even if I didn't, she believes I did.

I do deserve to die. I've hurt her beyond belief. I have no purpose. If killing me will ease her pain in the slightest, I have to take it. I drop to my knees. I don't have the right to talk to her anymore. I just look down awaiting my sentence, hoping that her arrow will hit the most painful part of my body.

"Good bye Mom, Prim, Gale my love," I hear her whisper before I realize what she is going to do. I look up in just enough time to see the tip of her arrow glide across her jugular vein, spraying her blood in all directions.

"Katniss! Shit!" I jump up to grab her before she can fall to the ground. "It's okay," I say gently as I lay her on the ground applying pressure to her gushing wound. "Please save her!" I scream to the skies. "It's okay Katniss. They'll be here soon. They'll fix you right up. Don't die on me Katniss. Please don't die." Her eyes are getting glossy. They aren't coming. There is nothing I can do, but watch her die. I know I'll give her no comfort by holding her, but I can't resist the action. I curl her into my lap as the last of her life slips away. She's right. I feel like I do good, but it is actually harmful.

The trumpets sound as Capitol announces my victory. Am I the only one who sees the irony in this?

I just killed the love of my life. I killed Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

><p><em>An: What frightens Peeta most; Katniss admitting she loves Gale, hurting her emotionally and physically, killing her, watching her die because he cannot save her, and having to live without her because of him. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Athena's point of view_

It's been a month since the end of the 75th hunger games. Peeta has been sitting in that chair for around a three weeks now. I really had hoped that the rebellion would have come for Capitol's captured. There no longer is a plan for Peeta, he has just become a test subject. Dr. Reyna smiles at his insanity levels. She is proud of her creation, but I call it her destruction.

The first interview Peeta showed that he knew the severity of following with Capitol, that he could keep Katniss safe if he followed the rules. Now his brain is too dysfunctional to understand what his body is doing. After the first week they started to give him one day out of the week, Sunday, to be off the tracker jacker venom. On Saturday my duty is to unlatch his restraints, but all he does is stair at the white wall adjacent from the chair. He doesn't even attempt to remove the I.V. port.

I can't go in there anymore. Not for my own sanity, but Dr. Reyna says it is for Peeta's sake. He doesn't need the venom anymore to be frightened by my image, but they still give it to him, telling me that the process is not complete. Last time I was in there he tried to kill himself by wrapping the I.V. bag around his throat. Besides that we've had two close calls with his life. I guess that in a month span, while Peeta is almost constantly high on tracker venom, it is good statistics that he is still alive.

It is Saturday night and the drugs are starting to wear off. His body is so adapted to being on the drug that coming off of the drug is now worse than being on it. I want to give him more of the nectar that places him in a hell perfectly designed for him. I don't know how many more of these withdraw sessions he can handle.

I need to talk to him, when he is not on the medication. For my own personal curiosity, I need to see if Capitol's plan will work without the tracker venom and, perhaps slightly on my own hope, that the rebellion may have a chance determining on Peeta's mental status.

"Dr. Reyna?" I ask her in a silent tone.

"What is it Katniss," she replies uninterested.

Maybe now isn't the best time to ask her my question. She hasn't been too fond of the results she has gotten lately.

"Well, I was thinking," I shakily start off, "That maybe if I went in there and, well I guess, talked to Peeta," okay so maybe it really wasn't a good idea to ask her my plan. She is really irritated now, "maybe we could get some results. You know, see how he will react to Katniss when he isn't on the medication?"

She keeps her eyes focused on Peeta, she knows what is going to happen to him, so I know she isn't interested in what he is currently doing. I just gave her another hypothesis to run through her head. She is trying to figure out the most likely way Peeta will react. A grin appears on her face. The same grin I saw after she administered the first round of medication outside the initial injection. She wants to see Peeta's terror while he is not under the medication.

"You are smart," she pauses, "For a rebelled Avox."

The look in her eye and the way she holds herself tells me that she knows I am part of the rebellion. I'm so shocked by her statement I'm trying hard to find a cover story or a way to deny it. I'm grasping at broken straws. She can tell that I have nothing. So I do the only thing I know how to do, remain silent and play stupid.

"Does that mean yes!" I force as much glee into my voice as I can muster. She nods, grabbing the set of keys that locks Peeta into the operation room and out of the observation room. I walked into the room, knowing that Dr. Reyna had a plan now. The door closes and the latch locks, but the locked door is not to keep Peeta in, but rather myself. No turning back now.

"Peeta," I hesitantly ask, "May I come talk to you." I peer around the chair not wanting to frighten him. That is when I realize that the restraints I normally take off on Saturdays are already unlatched. This was her plan, the reason why nothing was progressing. She was waiting on me. She knew I would want to talk to Peeta when he was not on the drugs. She wanted it to be my idea so that if anything went wrong I would be the one to blame.

"Yes, Ms. Everdeen. Lets," he pauses, rising from his chair, "Talk." There is something different in the way he holds himself as he stands in front of me smiling. It is unlike any of the smiles I have seen plastered to his face. This is not the same boy from the interview who wanted to save Katniss. This is a killing machine. Capitol has murdered Peeta Mellark.


	7. Chapter 7

She told me to sit here, the woman from Capitol. Sit here and wait. She didn't say what for, but that I would know when the time came. I've never have felt this isolated. I have stared at this pristine white wall, wondering if this is all there is to life. I have no sense of time; could have been minutes, hours, days. All I know is that I am here with only my thoughts for company.

It's only a matter of time until she shows up. Katniss. Ever since we were children we have played this game. Sending the other close enough to death, but not far enough to reach it. I plan to change our game the next time I see her. Our goal is to kill. She knows it, so she will also bring her all to the showdown.

I plan to keep it simple to throw off her guard to ensure that I will be the successor. I'm sick of this game. Watching as we torture our bodies to the point of release. I won't stand for it anymore. A slice to the jugular, a knife to the heart, that's all it would take. I want to see her blood, feel the lukewarm temperature of her crimson liquid embracing me in her soft caress.

Maybe I am insane, but what do you expect from someone who has played our game?

A tune comes to mind, a song she sang one night back in District 12. She didn't know I was listening to her words as I felt their direction pointed at myself. The calming lullaby.

_ Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger it would be  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. <em>

I repeat the melody over and over enjoying the feeling of it's harmonics echoing throughout my mind surrounding me in the warmth of the lyrics. Murder. The word is like sugar, intoxicating. I want to kill. A smile curves into place as I think of the many ways to torture my sweet love. Drown her in a lake, snapping her neck, driving a spike through her heart. This is my peace. The tune remains strong, until I hear the latch unlock.

This is what I have been waiting for. Revenge, death, blood and Katniss. My humming stops as the door swings open. This is my moment. "Peeta," she states with pride, "May I come talk to you." Her hidden implications excite me, pulsating my blood at a rapid rate.

"Yes Ms. Everdeen. Lets," I stand up readying myself for our final battle. "Talk."

Where is my closest weapon, the needle to my side, the metal cart? Which will do more damage? I could poke her eyes out. Without her eyes she wont be able to find me as I bash her skull in with the cart. Thousands of scenarios run through my head. She'll finally be dead, tonight.

I attack with a quick right hook. She grabs her face as she screams out in pain and falls to the floor. I quickly follow through, pinning her to the ground. She isn't fighting back, why isn't she fighting back?

"Peeta," she says through tear streaked eyes, "wait listen to me."

"No!" I lift her up slightly by her shoulders, slamming her back to the ground. A pleasant thud can be heard throughout the room. She just lays there, crying. This frustrates me.

"Damn it Katniss, whats wrong with you? Be human. Fight back." I demand from her standing up releasing her from my grasp. This isn't how I wanted to win my glory, watching her weeping like an innocent child.

"Katniss, I'm going to kill you today. I won't play into our game anymore. So either stand up and fight, show you still have some dignity left. Or die like the trash you are," I say to her as she continues to cry. She curls into a ball. This is pathetic. She isn't worth my time if this is how she is going to act.

"Aren't what you are doing now exactly what the games are? You are loosing yourself, Peeta. This – "

"I haven't lost, Katniss. I'm still alive."

"You dumb, lost boy," She says with the furry I remember. "I'm not talking about whether or not you are breathing. Who are you?" She says the latter in a calm soothing voice, unable to look at me.

__My name is Peeta Mellark. I hate Katniss Everdeen. She is trying to kill me. She left me here in the Capitol and today is the day I kill her. __

"I know exactly who I am. I am your grim reaper, the one who will bring you death. Now, stand up and fight." I grab the scapula that was on the medical cart. Who knows what dangers she could have underneath her clothing.

"You want to kill me?" She asks whipping the tears from her eyes and standing up.

"Yes," I say unsure if I am answering her question or encouraging her actions. I'll finally get my battle. I grip the scapula harder in excitement.

She spreads her arms out, exposing herself, "Then kill me Peeta Mellark. Let capitol win their game, give them a leg up. Let them destroy the children of their country. This game you claim as ours, is the Capitol's game. Remember that." She closes her eyes and looks peaceful.

What does she mean that our game is Capitol's? They never wanted me to kill Katniss. It is illegal to kill. We started this game as young children. The Capitol has no interest in young children playing a dangerous game. They have bigger problems to address.

Another single tear falls from her face. She really isn't worth my time. "and remember that I love you," she whispers almost inaudible.

Anger grows inside of me. _"Remember that I love you."_ Our game has never been about love, only our own desire to see suffering drives this game forward. She is lying, this is her final plot. Make me think she loves me, then kill me. I will not accept that. She has taken my plan and used it against myself. keep it simple to throw me off guard to ensure that she will be the successor.

Death comes to her quickly as I drag the scapula across her throat. Her blood upon my skin feels better than I could have ever imagined.

Thanks for the wonderful game, Katniss Everdeen.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates. Thanks for all your reviews!_

* * *

><p>"Good morning Peeta. How are you today?" A nurse named Martha greets me.<p>

They moved me to a new room after I killed Katniss a week ago. For some reason it is nicer. It doesn't feel like an operation room anymore, it feels more like an apartment with the living room and adjoining bedroom. There still isn't a kitchen for my use as I don't require one, but still it would make my room feel more like a house.

"I'm doing fine today Martha, thanks for asking." I say to her as she places down the tray of medications.

"Is that arm of yours still twitching?" she says regarding the time when the rebels had me captured. They improperly took care of the I.V. port they placed into my arm causing it to look as if I had Parkinson disease at times.

"Yeah, but I think that with the medication you are giving me it is getting better." I flash her a smile.

"That is still no good. I'll talk to Dr. Reyna to see if we can get things under better control. I'm sorry that they hurt you Peeta. You are such a sweet boy, the things I'll never understand." She shakes her head in disappointment towards the rebels.

"Is that all Martha?" I really dislike it when she gets all emotional like this. I'm alive, that's all that should matter. They saved me, and I am thankful for it.

She looks down, her hair covers her expression. "I really didn't want to tell you this Peeta, but the girl you killed last week wasn't Katniss."

It takes a moment before I realize what her words mean. I killed an innocent girl. She wasn't part of our games. These games were between Katniss and I, no one else and she had me kill an innocent girl in her place. Rage towards her flows inside of me, followed by disgust towards myself. I try to compose myself.

"What was her name?" I ask wanting to at least get revenge for the girl Katniss sent in her steed.

"We don't know. We ran DNA tests on her when we found some differences from her and Katniss during the autopsy, but she has no records in our system which means she is from District 13."

I have been told of the rebellion by Martha throughout the week after I killed Katniss' copy. _"It was a great act I preformed by killing Katniss, and that I should be proud of my action."_ I remember her informing me last night. Martha told me of how Katniss has intoxicated the rebelled citizens with her lies about Capitol. The leaders of the 'revolution' have morphed her hatred towards me into hatred towards our Capitol. She is bringing her hatred to all of Panem, and I am the only one who can stop it.

"I want to talk to the press," I demand.

"I'm sorry Peeta, we can't have you doing that."

"Why? I need to get a message out to her. Tell her to stop spreading our game to the rest of Panem. More will die because of her, not just the girl that I killed last week."

"You think you will do good, but all you will do is cause harm." she says with a little more emotion than she should have.

"Katniss told me that once. Are you sure you aren't with the rebellion Martha?" I say catching her in her lie. "I will kill you if you are working for that slut."

"No Peeta I am not with the rebellion." Her eyes grow wide. "Trust me. Have I ever told you anything that could make you loose your trust in me?" her facial expressions tell the truth. I have caught her in her lie. She is with the rebellion. Only one way to cure a rebel, kill them.

My instincts immediately have me grabbing the lamp off the desk next to me. I hold it as if it were a baseball bat and take a swing using her head as the ball. The impact has her stumbling to the floor at my unexpected move.

"Peeta, stop this," she says after slightly recovering, hiding her bruise behind her hand.

"Why? So that you can run off to the other traitors to warn them. I'll kill each and ever last one of you. You die tonight Martha."

I pin her to the ground before she can run. I discarded the lamp before I pinned her down. I have no weapon, but my right hand should do just fine. I release my anger and rage directed at Katniss towards Martha's bloody face. She struggles to get out of my grasp as she denies that she is part of the rebellion. I briefly look up for something I can beat into her skull to finish her off. There is a foot long brass statue sitting on the same table the lamp once was on. I reach over and grab it. Within three blows to the head she is dead.

I walk up to the phone and dial a number that was written on a note pad.

"Dr. Reyna? Hi. I need to speak to President Snow." There is a pause on the other side of the line.

"Why is that so Peeta?"

"I need to demand him to let me speak to the press."

"And what would you tell the press?"

What would I tell the press? I surely can't tell them that I plan to kill her. Killing, after all, is illegal in Panem.

"I need to tell Panem that she is the cause behind their suffering." surely she already knows that I did not kill the real Katniss.

"And what would you gain by that?" She is getting impatient with me. This isn't the first time I have called her to talk about Katniss and how I had killed her. The rush I got when I felt her blood.

"I need to tell Katniss that our game is just between us. I know that the rebels are making their own videos and sending them across the districts. Lets retaliate, show what District 13 is doing to Panem."

"I think the President will like your proposition." she says with sadistic happiness in her voice.

Before I hang up the phone with Dr. Reyna, I tell her my true intentions. "I need to show the citizens of Panem that the real enemy is her. And inform the rebels that I was not tricked by their puppet. I will kill the real Katniss Everdeen."


End file.
